Ispongekisame Sharkface
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: ang short song ni Kisame Hoshigaki. warning: may paninira kay Kisame


Babala lang po: Si Kishimoto Masashi ang may-akda ng isang anime kaya wag mo akong aastahin pa! Plus ang kanta ng Kamikazee… hindi sa akin yan! Pagbigyan niyo sila dahil hindi ko talaga ginawa iyan!

Tadaima! Nandito na ako bilang Paladin ng Naruto Humor Fanfic! Nagkaroon na ako ng magandang ideas para sa bagong Humor Parody na tinanghal… ang Ispongekisame Sharkface. Ni minsan eh maglalagay ako ng palaman ng kalokohan para mamamatay kayo sa kakatawa! At don't worry, Humor na ito na may sapak na Parody at walang pa-roman-romansa na ito.

This fanfic is rated K+ for Kids from 10 years old to everyone na payat, taba, may ngipin o wala, may sweldo o kapos sa pera atbp.

Ispongekisame Sharkface!

Made by Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji (kumakanta ng _GO! _By FLOW)

One day, isang araw… este… Isang araw sa mga kuweba ng Kawa no Kuni may mga Akatsuki na nagkakaroon ng talent show na itinatanghal ng isang lider ng Akatsuki. Nang ginagawa ni **Deidara** ang kanyang _what a beauty_ na pagpapaukit, kinult ni **Kisame** si Deidara at sinadya niyang tapakin ang putik na parang tinapakan ng etats sa daan na katulad ni Naruto.

"Oy Deidarang putik, masyado kang gumagamit ng putik para sa art mo, dahan-dahan lang sa paggamit ng tek-pu mo at baka mahalintulad ka ni Nardong Putik!" asar ni Kisame kay Deidara, the gifted sculptor.

"Oy Pating ng Akatsuki, tigilin mo ngang maglangoy sa ilog at baka mapagkamalang tsokoy at takutin ng mga bata!" dakdak ni Deidara.

"aba… sumasagot ka sa akin ha… baka makatikim kita ng aking ever-dearest na Samehada ko at kaskasin ko ang kamay mo!" bulyaw ng isang pating.

"oy loko-loko, feather duster na king size yan!" asar-tawa ni Deidara.

"DEIDARA!"

"KISAY-ME!"

In one liquid motion… di-nouble choke slam ala Ordertaker ni **Kakuzu **ang dalawang magkatunggaling akatsuki na nakikipagtalo sa talento.

"ano ba kayong nag-bo-boxing sa loob ng kweba, baka abutin ng lindol na iyan. Baka maihalintulad sa Mount Bulusan, Guys" salita ni Kakuzu habang sila ay tuloy na tuloy na pagbibintangan. Pero binalewala ni Kakuzu yung mga dalawang magkatunggali.

Isang gabi na tinatapos ni Deidara ang kanyang _real beauty_ na pagpapaukit, biglang napapaantok si Deidara at natulog siya. Nang dumating si Kisame na pa-gewang-gewang ang kilos niya (kasi ginulpi ni **Lee** at **Gai-sensei** gamit ng Seishun Omote Renge Spring of Youth, aray…) at inimagine ang isang ukit na si Gai-sensei… eto na ang nangyari…

Winasak niya na gamit ng Samehada na parang winawagayway ni Emilio Agunaldo ang pambansang bandera na walang tinira kundi mga pinulbos na tuyong putik. (at least kung sementong Portland ang ginamit niyo)

Kinabukasan, nang gumising si Deidara ay napansin ang mga durug na durog na bagay at nagulat siya dahil winasak ni Kisame ang kanyang _real beauty._

"Hoy Kisame, winasak mo ba yung aking inuukit ko?" sigaw ni Deidara.

"pakialam ko kaya sa iyo" dinedma ni Kisame.

"Anak ka ng pating na iyan!" biglang nag-slam ang pinto si Deidara.

Nang dumating si **Itachi**, nagkakaproblema si Deidara tungkol sa art niya. Pinayuhan ni Itachi si Deidara na kumanta siya.

"Alam mo… mas maganda ito kantahin ang Ispongekisame Sharkface. Rich in wackiness iyan" payo ni Itachi.

"tenk yu ha, Itachi" sinalamatan si Deidara kay Itachi.

"Gaganti na ako sa iyo, Pating" nagsalita si Deidara na may tawang demonyo.

Nang dumating si Kisame… nakita niya si Deidara nakiki-jammin session sa mga tabi ng mga Akatsuki. Ang tawag mismo ay 'The Akatsuki Session.' At eto na ang nangyayari. Kumanta si Deidara na may kasiraan ng ulo.

**Spongekisame Sharkface**

_**By: Deidara, Sasori, Hidan at Itachi**_

_**Deidara: Handa na ba kayo mga pirata?**_

_**Sasori, Itachi and Hidan: Opo ka-pi-tan!**_

_**Dei: Hindi ko kayo ma-ri-nig!**_

_**Ita-Hid-Sas: OPO KA-PI-TAN!**_

_**Dei: Oooooohhhh...Sino itong nakatira sa Fool House?**_

_**IHS: Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Dei: Nangangagat, asul at may pangil siya!**_

_**IHS: Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Dei: Grumpy na lolo taga-Akatsuki!**_

_**IHS: Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Dei: Mukhang pating at amoy isda!**_

_**IHS: Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Dei and IHS: Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Spongekisame Sharkface!**_

_**Dei: SPONGEKISAMEEE SHARKFACE!**_

_**(si Kakuzu ang nag-Guitar riff) tanananantanant! **_

Pagkatapos ng isang nakakarinding kanta, biglang nagalit si Kisame sa ginagawa ni Deidara at…

"ang galing mo idol!" isang fan ni Deidara ang lumapit.

"IDOL" sigaw ni Itachi.

"garapalan na ito! Dude" sumigaw si Yuura.

"o, e'no ngayon pating, mas lamang ako sa iyo eh talo ka sa pustahan. Kaya maglangoy ka na lang sa estero, kasi ambaho mo na!" asar no Deidara kay Kisame.

"Oo na ba't pa ako makikipagtalo sa iyo, pating na pating na ako sa iyo!" bulyaw ni Kisame kay Deidara.

"Basta sa Umi no Kuni ka na lang maglangoy para maglalagay sila ng danger para hindi sila maliligo sa dagat." Asar ni Deidara habang napapa-byebye siya kay Kisame.

Owari-Tapos-Kultopinish!

O mga repapips, rebyu na.


End file.
